


Blurring Limits

by Color_me_blue3



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: BL, Exploration, First Time, M/M, Oral, mentioned dubious con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: After a drunken erotic encounter Yoshiki will wonder if he can reciprocate hide's feelings for him.





	Blurring Limits

  
The light filtered softly through the blinds. Yoshiki shifted trying to cover his face with his pillow. He didn’t want to get up just yet. He sighed attempting to will himself back to sleep, however hide seemed to have other ideas as he came out of the bathroom humming to himself while opening and closing doors in the room.The blond groaned in frustration, why would hide have to be so damn loud? He wondered as he heard yet more movement around in the room.  
  
“God damn it! What the hell are you doing up already?” Yoshiki finally asked exasperated as he took the pillow off his face.  
  
“Yo-chan! You are awake!” hide smiled climbing onto the blonds’ bed.  
  
“Thanks to you…” Yoshiki pouted as he looked at his friend.  
  
“Well, you owe me one anyways…” hide said as he looked at the drummer. “Since you are awake, how about you get up and we go get some breakfast?” he asked.  
  
“I’m not getting up…” Yoshiki frowned. “And what did I do to you?” he asked, he barely remembered the night before. They had given a concert and then had gone for drinks; somewhere along the night they had gone to sleep but he couldn’t remember even getting into bed.  
  
The guitarist looked at the blond intently, climbing into his hips. “You don’t even remember?”  
  
Yoshiki could feel his friend’s weight on top of his hips, realizing until that moment that he was naked beneath his sheets, blushing slightly. “I don’t…”   
  
“Well… you were incredibly horny last night…” hide began, placing his hands on the bed, by Yoshiki’ shoulders on top of the bed.  
  
The drummer blushed even harder hearing his friend’s words. “Was I?”  
  
“Don’t play the innocent, you weren’t that drunk!” hide protested. “You made me give you a blow job and then you fell asleep… It’s not nice to be left alone to deal with a hard on! You totally should make it up to me…”  
  
Yoshiki’s heart nearly skipped a beat. “You are lying…”  
  
“Why would I?” hide asked lifting his arms from the bed and crossing them over his chest.  
  
“I’m not gay!” Yoshiki insisted.  
  
“Neither I am…” hide looked at the drummer, “Yoshiki, quit playing… it’s not funny…”  
  
“hide… I’m not playing.” Yoshiki pushed himself up, sitting on the bed, moving slightly backwards on the bed.  
  
The guitarist looked at the blond, still trying to figure out if he was lying or not. “You really don’t remember anything from last night?”  
  
Yoshiki picked his pillow hugging it against his chest, feeling embarrassed to be practically naked in front of his friend. “I remember the party… and Pata winning a drinking game… and, that’s all I can remember…”  
  
“Oh man…” hide sighed climbing down the blonds’ bed as he passed a hand through his damp hair.  
  
Yoshiki stared at hide, wondering for a moment how long had he been up to have even taken a shower. The guitarist went to his bed, sitting down in concerned silence.  
  
“Are you mad at me?” hide finally asked, not daring to look back at the blond.  
  
“No…” Yoshiki answered. “I don’t remember anything… I told you…”  
  
“I’m sorry… I… You didn’t look that much drunk…” hide said.  
  
“It’s ok, just… forget about it.” Yoshiki sighed; he didn’t even know how to feel about the whole thing.  
  
“Are you sure?” hide still seemed worried, looking back at him.  
  
“I am…” Yoshiki lied. “Why don’t you go get breakfast?” he asked. “I’ll catch up with you…”  
  
The tour continued as planned, however Yoshiki had decided not to drink that much again. The guitarist seemed to be in the same page and they had continued sharing rooms at the hotels. However by the time the tour final had arrived, Yoshiki had completely forgotten the incident and was drinking as he used to do at a normal party. The guitarist noticed his friend getting wasted; he however decided to drink less. He didn’t want another incident.  
  
“Hey! Having fun?” Toshi asked hide, holding him a bit more forcefully than he intended.  
  
“Yeah! So are you as I see…” hide smiled. Toshi was the worst at drinking he probably had only drank a couple of beers.  
  
“I am.” Toshi declared letting hide go, then going to talk with Pata.  
  
A few hours later, hide was at the balcony smoking. Everyone else was drunk so he decided he needed some space. The moon was shining beautifully and for a moment he wished he had his guitar there to play something for it. The stars shone slowly and the landscape made him feel peaceful. Completely opposite of what was going on at the party.  
  
“Here you are!” Yoshiki said, staggering as he got out onto the balcony.  
  
“I do…” hide said, throwing the butt of his cigarette as he looked at his friend grabbing a hold of the railing.  
  
“Why are you here alone?” Yoshiki asked looking back at his friend.  
  
“The night looks beautiful…” hide explained, seeing Yoshiki turn his head up and grabbing his arm so he wouldn’t fall off the balcony.  
  
Yoshiki laughed at hide’s reaction. “I’m not gonna fall… I’m not that drunk…”  
  
“I’ve heard that before…” hide smiled.  
  
“Don’t mock me!” Yoshiki pouted. “The moon looks awesome!”  
  
“It does…” hide said looking up as well, still not letting the blonds’ arm go.  
  
“I’m sleepy…” Yoshiki complained suddenly.  
  
“Why don’t you go to sleep then?” hide asked.  
  
“I… can’t find the key to the room…” the blond sighed.  
  
The guitarist smiled. “Come with me… I’ll take you there…” he then held Yoshiki softly, walking him back inside and helping him up the stairs towards their room. Yoshiki held hide back, allowing him to guide him.   
  
“Here we are…” hide said entering the room as they finally arrived.  
  
“Thanks…” Yoshiki smiled letting go of hide and throwing himself on his bed. “Help me out of these pants… will you?” he requested as he tugged at them.  
  
“Sure…” hide sighed getting close to the blond, undoing his tight pants and pulling them softly off his legs.  
  
“You look so sexy tonight…” Yoshiki said suddenly, startling hide.  
  
“Thanks… so do you.” hide then was pulled down on top of the blonds’ body as he crashed his lips against his almost painfully.  
  
“I mean it…” Yoshiki said against the guitarist’s lips, holding him so he wouldn’t get away.  
  
“You are drunk…” hide pushed the blond away softly.  
  
“Just a bit.” Yoshiki tried to pull hide back.  
  
“I think… I’ll stay with Pata tonight…” hide said still trying to get away.  
  
“No, don’t go!” Yoshiki requested passing his arms around the guitarist’s neck. “Stay with me… I can give you that blow job I owe you…”  
  
“No…” hide tried to sound firm, removing Yoshiki’s arms from his neck.  
  
“Why?” Yoshiki asked sitting up. “I’m really horny… I’ll even let you fuck me if you stay.”  
  
hide sighed. This was gonna take all of his willpower. “No dear… you are drunk, you’ll hate me in the morning if I stay here…”  
  
“ I’ll hate you in the morning if you leave now…” Yoshiki pouted.  
  
“That’s unfair!” hide said.  
  
“I want you…” Yoshiki insisted; grabbing hide’s hand and trying to pull him close once again.  
  
“Ok… I’ll do it…” hide suddenly said.  
  
“You will?” Yoshiki smiled.  
  
“But first we need a shower… come with me…” hide said pulling Yoshiki to his feet.  
  
“Aren’t you a pervert?” Yoshiki teased as he was led to the bathroom. However as he stepped in, hide pulled him under the shower and turned on the cold water.  
  
Yoshiki screamed and tried to get out, however hide held him with all his strength drenching both completely until he felt the drummer shiver.  
  
“Are you crazy?” Yoshiki asked when hide finally turned the water off.  
  
“I was trying to get you a bit sobered up…” hide confessed getting out of the shower and removing his drenched clothes, wrapping himself in a towel and then handing one to the blond.  
  
Yoshiki got out of his drenched clothes as well, wrapping himself on the towel and walking back to the room; getting into his bed and rolling himself up in the covers.  
  
hide finished drying himself up, walking out of the bathroom and turning off the lights before climbing into his bed. That had been cruel, he thought to himself. However he didn’t want to ruin his friendship with the blond.  
  
“You are so mean!” Yoshiki complained from beneath his covers. “I’m freezing!”  
  
“It’s your fault…” hide sighed getting underneath his covers. “You should have dried yourself before getting on the bed.”  
  
“You didn’t have to shower me in freezing water!” Yoshiki insisted. “In what world would that be ok?”  
  
“In a world where I don’t want to rape my best friend…” hide sighed.  
  
Yoshiki sat up on his bed. “Why would you even think that?”  
  
“Yo-chan… you offered to suck my dick and let me fuck you…” hide said.  
  
“But you don’t want to do that…” Yoshiki reasoned, turning his lamp on when he didn’t receive an answer. “hide…”  
  
“What?” hide asked a bit exasperated.  
  
“Do you want me?” Yoshiki asked.  
  
hide sat up, looking at his friend’s confused expression. “Yo-chan… I love you…” he confessed. “I don’t care that we are both male… I don’t need you to love me back either, the only thing I want is for us to be able to continue being friends…”  
  
“Wait, since when are you gay?” Yoshiki asked a bit stunned by the revelation.  
  
“Well, I don’t think I’m gay…” hide sighed. “I just happen to love you…”  
  
“That is gay.” Yoshiki insisted.  
  
“Well, I don’t care what it is!” hide said a bit exasperated. “Besides… you the one being gay when you do all your indecorous proposals to me…”  
  
Yoshiki blushed slightly. “Fair enough…”  
  
“Come here, you can sleep with me… I bet your bed is all wet…” hide offered, pulling his covers partially and patting his bed. “I’m not gonna touch you or anything…”  
  
Yoshiki agreed then getting under the covers on the elder’s bed. “Hold me… I’m cold…”  
  
“Yo-chan… I’m naked…” hide warned.  
  
“I don’t care…” Yoshiki got closer to the guitarist, holding him. Felling his arms go around his body.  
  
“Man, you are cold…” hide said feeling his nipples harden at the contact with the drummer’s icy skin.  
  
“It’s your fault!” Yoshiki complained. “How come you are warm?”  
  
“I dried myself before getting into bed…” hide said, trying not to laugh.  
  
“You are so mean…” the drummer closed his eyes.  
  
“Not as much as you.” hide retorted.  
  
“Why would you say that?” Yoshiki opened his eyes, looking up at the guitarist face.  
  
hide sighed looking down at the blond. “How come you only fancy me when you are drunk?” he dared asking.  
  
Yoshiki felt his face pale. “I… don’t know…” he answered honestly placing his head on the elder’s chest, listening to his heart beat. “Maybe… “ he whispered, he wasn’t ready to admit that maybe a small part of him wanted hide but wouldn’t be able to admit it to himself while being sober. “Did you really give me a blow job the other day?”  
  
hide felt his muscles growing tense. “Yeah…” he said after a few moments of silence.  
  
“I’m sorry… I don’t remember…” Yoshiki placed his hand on the elder’s abdomen, trailing one of his fingers from his belly bottom towards his sternum. “Did I… seem to enjoy it?”  
  
The guitarist sighed feeling a bit frustrated. “Do we really need to discuss that?”  
  
“I need to know…” Yoshiki then trailed his finger down slowly.  
  
“Well… you seemed like you were really into it…” hide began. “I should have realized you were too drunk… You wouldn’t have thrown yourself at me like that if you weren’t…”  
  
“Would you do it again?” Yoshiki asked lifting his head, looking into the elder’s eyes.  
  
“You obviously don’t want it…” hide said.  
  
“And if I wanted you to do it?” the blond pressed.  
  
“Where are you trying to get?” hide sat up making the drummer sit too looking into his eyes.  
  
Yoshiki was blushing. “I… I want you to do it… while I’m sober…”  
  
“Why?” hide asked a bit wary.  
  
“I want to know if I like you the same when I’m sober than when I’m drunk…” Yoshiki admitted.  
  
“You don’t have to do this…” hide said caressing Yoshiki’s face softly.  
  
“But you said you love me…” Yoshiki seemed to have finally registered his words.  
  
“Yes, but I also said I don’t need you to love me back… It will fade…” hide said.  
  
“What if I want to love you back?” Yoshiki asked.  
  
hide laughed softly at that, denying with his head. “Yo-chan… you can’t choose who you want to love… it just happens…”  
  
“hide… you are very special to me…” Yoshiki said. “I don’t want you to change the way you are with me for something like this…”  
  
“I’m not gonna change…” hide assured the elder.  
  
“You are… beautiful…” Yoshiki said taking one of his hands towards the guitarist’s face.  
  
“Thanks…” hide smiled, seeing how the blond got closer to his lips, allowing him to kiss him.  
  
“This doesn’t feel bad…” Yoshiki said, kissing hide once again. This time sucking on his lips and holding him closer.  
  
hide kissed him back, accepting the blonds’ tongue when it tried to invade his mouth, sucking on it softly. Taking one of his hands to caress the drummer’s back. Allowing the kiss to grow deep and sloppy, breaking it only when Yoshiki moaned against his lips.  
  
The blond blushed as he looked at the wondering expression on the guitarist’s face. “hide… I want you…”  
  
“Are you sure?” hide asked still not sure.  
  
“Yes…” Yoshiki moved closer once again, kissing the guitarist’s lips as he reached one of his hands out, turning his lamp off.  
  
“Why did you turn the lights off?” hide broke the kiss.  
  
“I don’t think I can do this with the lights on…” Yoshiki admitted.  
  
hide then caressed the blonds’ face. “If this repulses you we can just stop now…”  
  
“It doesn’t repulse me…” the blond slid one of his hands down the elder’s chest. “I just… I don’t want you to see my… my orgasm face…” he admitted blushing profusely.  
  
The guitarist couldn’t help laughing. “I’ve already seen it… it’s quite sexy…”  
  
“Shut up!” Yoshiki pushed the elder softly.  
  
“Come here… let’s do this before I regain my sanity…” hide said then pulling Yoshiki closer, kissing hin deeply to then push him down against the mattress; leaving his lips to kiss his neck, biting softly on his sensitive skin.  
  
Yoshiki moaned, pulling hide towards his lips, kissing him as he caressed his back, going down slowly; groping his ass, gasping in surprise as he felt hide’s hardened manhood rubbing against his own.  
  
“I’m probably not what you are used to feel…” hide whispered against the blonds’ ear, kissing and sucking on the earlobe.  
  
“It doesn’t feel bad…” Yoshiki admitted pushing his hips forwards slightly, allowing their manhoods to rub against each other once more. The guitarist however moved downwards, biting and sucking softly on the blonds’ nipples. “Mmm… hide…” he then tangled his fingers on the other’s hair, feeling him going further down. “Wait…”  
  
“What?” hide asked, he hoped the blond wouldn’t want to stop now.  
  
“I… want to suck you too…”  
  
“Fine…” hide moved off the blonds’ body. “Lay on your side and bend your legs a bit.” He requested, turning his body upside down on the same position he had requested, then getting closer to the blond once he complied. “Spread your legs a bit…”  
  
“Really?” Yoshiki asked feeling somehow shy.  
  
“Trust me on this…” hide requested, seeing the blond obey, so he placed his head on his thigh and moved closer so the blond could do the same. “This way you won’t get tired so easily…”  
  
“Have you done this before?” Yoshiki asked curious.  
  
“This is not the best time to discuss that…” hide sighed. “Are you trying to kill the mood?”  
  
“No!” Yoshiki said a bit startled, so he moved his face closer to the guitarist’s groin, opening his mouth and taking his glans into it.  
  
hide moaned. “Go easy on it…” he requested, beginning to lick Yoshiki’s dick.  
  
Yoshiki closed his eyes as he felt his moans crash against hide’s manhood, trying to take him further into his mouth. He had been afraid he would hate his smell or taste, but as he sucked on him he was realizing how good it actually was.  
  
The guitarist finally began sucking on the blonds’ dick, taking him as deep as he could. Yoshiki could feel his breath become ragged as hide’s speed began growing faster and faster, trying to mimic him, sucking harder as he felt the need for release grow into his own body.  
  
hide left go of the blond, still stroking him. “Yo-chan… I’m so close… Let go… unless… oh…” he moaned, taking him back into his mouth.  
  
Yoshiki didn’t want to let go, it felt too good and he feared hide would stop if he did, so he simply sucked faster, his coordination failing him as he felt his own orgasm approach, moaning harder against the guitarist manhood as they both came in each other’s mouths.  
  
hide then passed his thumb over his lips, licking it afterwards. “You are tasty…” he said as he sat up, looking at the blond.  
  
“Really?” Yoshiki asked blushing softly; he had swallowed the guitarist’s seed despite not intending to do so, only realizing he had done it afterwards.  
  
“Yes…” hide smiled then getting closer to the drummer, kissing his lips softly. “How was it for you?”  
  
“I think… well, I really liked it…” Yoshiki admitted. “How about you?”  
  
“Well, it wasn’t bad to be the first time you give a blow job…” hide smiled.  
  
“What makes you think it was the first?!” Yoshiki seemed offended.   
  
“Have you done this before?” hide asked surprised.  
  
“Why do you care?” Yoshiki crossed his arms over his chest, looking away.  
  
The guitarist smiled, he knew Yoshiki would never admit his lack of experience. “Ok… whatever you say…”  
  
“So… does this make me gay too?” Yoshiki asked.  
  
hide took his hand to the drummer’s head, ruffling his hair. “It makes you whatever you want to be…”  
  
“Hey!” Yoshiki complained trying to fix his hair. “I don’t think I’m gay…” he said after a few moments. “But I kinda like you…”  
  
“That’s enough for me…” hide smiled.  
  
“Are we dating now or something?” Yoshiki asked.  
  
“Well, we can date if you want…” hide pulled the covers over them both. “We should get some sleep now…”  
  
“You are right…” Yoshiki said holding hide softly, placing his head on his chest. “I’ll kill you if you wake me up before noon…” he warned.  
  
“Oh, come on! I can’t sleep that much!” hide complained.  
  
“You’ll have to try…” Yoshiki insisted.  
  
“What if I wake you with a blow job?” hide offered.  
  
“I would still kill you…”  
  
The end.


End file.
